mysteries
by Synesthesiae
Summary: "how many mysteries would I have had to solve to save..."


_How many mysteries would I have had to solve to save you?_

The rain was pattering on the glass windows outside. Inside the grand mansion, in the relatively spacious study room sat a young woman and a young man. They kept their distance; their cushioned chairs were placed relatively apart. Both had a book in their hands and they were reading in complete silence, save for the sounds of raindrops beating against said windows.

"Would you like some tea?" the man suddenly asked.

The woman looked up, pushed up her glasses slightly and nodded. "That'd be nice. Thanks," she answered.

The man stood up, put down his book onto the chair's armrest and headed out of the room. The woman took a deep sigh before closing her book, not forgetting to mark her place. It was then that she realized how tired she was, at least mentally.

A couple of minutes later, the door to the study room swung open again and the man came in. In his hands were two porcelain cups of hot, steaming tea.

She knew even before she took her cup from him.

"You know I only drink chamomile, Shinichi," she said softly. "It was _her_ who drank jasmine."

Shinichi froze and his whole body became rigid.

"That's alright." The young woman sighed, standing up. "I'll make a new cup."

Before she exited the room, however, Shinichi spoke quietly, "Sorry Haibara…"

 _It's already been five years... She left you behind for five years yet you're still not over her…_

 _How many mysteries would I have had to solve to save you, Shinichi?_

 **000**

A young woman with long, flowing black hair sat in a brightly-lit kitchen stirring her cup of jasmine tea with a silver spoon. Her eyes had a faraway look as she looked out the window at the starry skies above. Many floors below, lines of cars were slowly inching forward yet not a single sound was heard. All was quiet except for her own breathing and the occasional clinking of the spoon against the porcelain cup.

Her chin was resting comfortably on the palm of her hand as she stirred when the sounds of high heels clicked against the white tiled floor.

"Ran, why are you still up?"

Glancing toward the warm voice, Ran smiled, "Welcome back, Mom."

Eri put her suitcase down on the dining table, pushed up her glasses slightly and frowned at her daughter. "Why are you still up? You know you have an interview tomorrow," she said firmly.

"I'm aware of that, Mom," Ran said before taking the first sip of her tea. "I just can't sleep."

"Too nervous?"

"More like everything would be too familiar."

Eri's frown deepened. "What do you mean?"

Ran looked out the window again as she said, "If the interview went well, I'd be a secretary to a famous detective."

"Honey, why did you have to pick this job?" Eri shook her head.

Without looking at her mother, Ran replied softly, "Because it reminds me of _him._ "

 _How many mysteries would I have had to solve to save me?_

 **0**

She had made the decision long ago. Five years ago to put everything behind. To leave him, to leave her father, to leave her home to travel to Osaka to live with her mother. To forget everything.

When the truth came out, it was either stay or go. She went. She didn't know how she came up with that decision. She didn't know how she could possibly leave her only love forever, how she could bury what they had and been through.

That was the last mystery to solve to save her, she had thought so.

Was she wrong?

 **0**

She didn't know how Ran could've left Shinichi when everything came out. When he and she turned back to adults, when the Organization was brought down. Haibara could never understand how Ran couldn't forgive her love. The one person she'd been waiting all this time for.

Haibara didn't know why she decided to stay with him. Her aunt in America offered her a place to live and work if she only moved there. She didn't know exactly why she turned down that chance to escape this place full of sad memories.

That was the last mystery to solve to save him, she had thought so.

Was she wrong?

 **0**

Now, ten years later, whenever Shinichi made them tea, he'd always make her jasmine and not chamomile. Every single time. Haibara knew it was hopeless. She knew there was no way she could ever replace Ran in his heart.

Ran knew he could never erase her from his heart. He would always love her. The mystery to solve right now was how to remove herself from his life, but no she didn't want to do that. She didn't want this mystery solved. She was selfish, she knew. She knew she shouldn't be like this since she's the one that walked out. Yet, having herself firmly placed in his heart was comforting.

That mystery should never be solved, Ran decided, even if it were to save herself.

 **000**

Haibara was walking along the riverbank when she thought of a solution to a mystery. In order to save him, she would have to stay in Japan. No matter how much it hurt, she would remain by his side and comfort him when it rained and his heart ached.

Mystery solved, Haibara decided. She brought out her phone and dialed her aunt's number.

Ran was watching the news on TV when a solution to her current mystery went off like a lightbulb. She would not make a move to remove herself. She would secretly keep her roots there in his heart whether he's aware of them. If only she had decided otherwise, she could have saved herself.

Mystery solved, Ran decided. She was accepted and became a secretary to a young, handsome and famous detective.

 **000**

 _How many mysteries would I have had to solve to save you?_

 _How many mysteries would I have had to solve to save me?_

 _How many mysteries would I have had to solve to save us?_

Shinichi was walking along the bridge. The sun was dipping low on the horizon, giving off a beautiful red hue. He stopped and checked his watch. It was almost 6 o'clock at night. Winter was approaching and that's why night was longer than day.

He'd had a tough case today. It satisfied his mental skills yet left him empty at the end. Haibara was going to be at the laboratory all night tonight; she'd already called to notify him. Now, the house was empty and cold. He didn't want to go back there. Even all the mystery/crime solving books couldn't be tempting enough.

Shinichi thought of Osaka. Or even a visit to Uncle Kogoro.

That was a mystery he was pondering. Was it wise to visit the man? He hated Shinichi's guts and if he'd had a chance before, he'd probably skin the young man alive. But since the famous detective no longer lived in the same area and their contact broke off, there was no way for Kogoro to find out his new address. Kogoro was a decent detective but never that good.

Again, Osaka popped up in his head.

Fifteen years had passed. Sixteenth was coming. All he could think about in his free time was jasmine tea.

That was the last mystery he needed to solve.

Let it go or keep it in?

He didn't realize he'd stopped walking. It wasn't necessarily the last mystery. He still had plenty to play with, yet this was the most important one.

Looking down at the water with its glistening surface and peaceful flow, Shinichi closed his eyes.

There, flashing across his mind's eye was a face with a radiant smile.

That was all he saw, all he felt. No jasmine, no chamomile, no long black hair nor short brown-reddish hair. Nothing. Just a familiar face with a bright, beautiful smile.

 _How many mysteries would I have had to solve to save us?_

 **0**

" _But Haibara, you have a future ahead of you in America. You shouldn't pass up this opportunity," he'd said softly._

" _I want to stay. I'm doing the same work here as I probably would over there so there's no difference," she'd answered coolly._

" _But some of the Organization's members are still alive. They could be looking for you."_

" _You mean for us. There's no just 'you' or 'me' here."_

" _More reason for you to go-"_

" _Shinichi, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you're kicking me out."_

" _No way! That's not my intention, you know it."_

" _Then drop it. I don't want to talk about it again."_

" _Haibara…"_

 **0**

"Ran?" The detective beckoned her over to his office.

"Yes?"

"Are you free tonight?"

"Yes. Is there a problem?"

"Ah no… I was just wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me tonight after your shift."

"…"

"You don't have to answer now, of course-"

"I'd like that."

 **000**

 _How many mysteries would I have had to solve to save all of us?_

Shinichi had never felt so peaceful in his life.

 **fin.**

* * *

disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
